sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny
| director = Kazushige Masuda | producer = Tadanobu Inoue | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = Christopher Young | series = Atelier | platforms = PlayStation 2 | released = | genre = Role-playing | modes = Single-player }} Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny, released in Japan as , is a role-playing video game developed by Japanese developer Gust Co. Ltd. for the PlayStation 2. The game is the sequel to ''Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana. Gameplay Although Atelier Iris 2 s combat system is an improvement from its predecessor's, out-of-battle gameplay is less complex and the alchemy and invention systems were merged. Battles are primarily turn-based. The game is unique in having two playable, switchable characters: Felt and Viese. Felt focuses on exploration and battle, and Viese on item creation and support. Only Viese can use alchemy, although Felt collects alchemical recipes. Atelier Iris 2 has an item-customization and -creation scheme known as alchemy. By obtaining a recipe and the necessary ingredients, items can be synthesized for equipment or to progress in the game. Alchemy is divided into three categories: mana items, accessories and alchemy items. Each character is equipped with a weapon and can equip two accessories and two alchemy items. As the player progresses through the game they will obtain a large number of Mana elements, which can be used to synthesize mana items. Field play was simplified from the game's predecessor. Instead of possessing a number of tools to solve puzzles, each character has the ability to jump and absorb mana. Japanese voice-overs can be enabled. Plot Felt and Viese, alchemists-in-training on the floating continent of Eden, are the game's main characters. Viese becomes a full-fledged alchemist, and when she finds Felt at the Belkhyde Gate (a sealed gateway to another world), they go to a forest so Viese can make a pact with an elemental spirit. They find the Azure Azoth, an Excaliber-like sword, and Felt succeeds in pulling it out. He hears a voice telling him he must go to Belkhyde (which has been unsealed by the Azure Azoth) because Eden is in turmoil. After parting from Viese, he staggers across the Tatalian desert before collapsing and being found by Noin. Noin claims to be part of the Simsilt, an army fighting to liberate Belkhyde from the Empire. Felt and Noin rescue Max, leader of the Simsilt, from the Riesevelt lighthouse and move to Agito Cove (Simsilt's base). Felt and Viese learn about the Share Ring, which allows a user to send items to another. Hagel (the blacksmith) is recruited, and they are rescued by the dragon man Gray. Felt returns to Agito, travels to the eastern continent and sees the sea for the first time. During the journey to Altena Church, Felt finds the girl who tried to kill him poisoned in a forest. After bringing her to Max's Camp, Viese develops a cure for Fungo's poison. Felt and the others go to Altena Church and are stopped by Chaos, who defeats Felt and Fee and is chased by Gray. When they reach Altena Church, the purposes of the Azoths, Eden and the Gardo Continental Drive are revealed. When Viese finds a map of workshops scattered across Belkhyde, this becomes the focus of the rest of the game. Felt looks for Chaos, who was not present at the battle. He finds an Altena Nun on the bridge leading to the western continent who tells him that Chaos arrived at Altena Church. When Felt arrives, he finds Mother Eizlen frozen by the Crimson Azoth's spell (which killed Max earlier). Felt fights Chaos in the lower levels of Altena Church (where the Gardo Continental Drive is stored), and is fossilized with the Exzanosis spell. Viese begins to worry about Felt, and follows him to Belkhyde. After the restoration of the Azure Azoth, Felt dissipates the mist which Palaxius spread over Eden. After chasing him to the Temple of Creation, Felt and his friends learn about Iris (the reincarnation of Lilith) and defeat Palaxius. Iris is freed, and everyone finds a place in the world. Characters Similar to its predecessor, Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny has several playable characters. Three characters can be in a battle party at once, with the player free to switch the others in and out at any time. Main * : The protagonist of the game, Felt is a young alchemist who grew up in Eden. * : Felt's childhood friend who stays behind in Eden to help from afar. * : The first person to join Felt after rescuing him in the desert * : A mysterious woman * : A womanizing fairy who lives in Eden and pursues Viese. * : A dragon-like former human knight. Supporting * : Title character of the "Atelier Iris" game series * : Head of the Eden Temple * : Wise Darkness Mana, who maintains the Eden Temple library * : Green-haired girl who is a friend of Felt and Viese * : Shy Sound Mana, who rarely speaks to anyone * : Noir shopkeeper with ties to Belkhyde * : Light Mana who runs a shop next door to Viese and Felt's studio * : Clumsy Wind Mana who works in Melona's shop * : Humanoid who guided Felt to Belkhyde * : Head of the Altena Church * : One of the game's main antagonists * : Second Imperial Champion and Noin's father * : Imperial Champion * : Consul of Riesevelt and leader of the Silvaresta Occupation Forces * : Leader of the Simsilt Resistance Movement * : Blacksmith and key member of the Simsilt Resistance Movement * : Catgirl merchant and native of Zwital Village * : Stylist from Grand City * : Titular Azoth of Destiny and Felt's main weapon * : The Azoth of Belkhyde, wielded by Chaos *''Rie'': Chaos' sister Mana As in Atelier Iris, the driving forces behind the game's alchemy are the Mana spirits and Atelier Iris 2 has a greater number of Mana. The Mana and their element are: * : Wood * : Metal * : Fire * : Aroma * : Darkness * : Stone * : Water * : Air * : Poison * : Illusion * : Sound * : Life * : Light * : Creation; all other Mana are her descendants. Music Its soundtrack, composed by Ken Nakagawa and Daisuke Achiwa, was released May 18, 2005 in Japan by TEAM Entertainment. The opening song is "Eternal Story" by Haruka Shimotsuki, and the ending song is "Tachidachi no Tobira" ("Door of Departure") by Mami Horie. Reception | MC = 68/100 | EuroG = 6/10 | GSpot = 7/10 | GRadar = | IGN = 7.5/10 | VG = 6/10 | rev1 = Future Gamez | rev1Score = 75% | rev2 = RPGFan | rev2Score = 89% | rev3 = Techgage | rev3Score = 7/10 | rev4 = Video Game Talk | rev4Score = }} Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny received mixed reviews. It received an aggregated score of 69.99% on GameRankings based on 43 reviews and 68/100 on Metacritic based on 34 reviews. References External links * at Gust * at NIS America * Zale Shine - Shrine to Fee * Gust Developer Interview at Siliconera Category:2005 video games Category:Gust Corporation games Category:Japanese role-playing video games Category:Koei games Category:Nippon Ichi Software games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:THQ games Category:Video game prequels Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games featuring female protagonists I Category:Video games scored by Christopher Young